narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Akurei Kotodama
Akurei Kotodama '(コトダマ, アクレイ - ''Kotodama, Akurei) is an original character created by trippi. She originated from Iwagakure, and was part of Akatsuki before defecting and is currently travelling alone as a Rogue. Her family name consists of the katakana Ko-to-da-ma (コトダマ, Word Soul) and A-ku-re-i (アクレイ, Demon), whereas her full name means "Demon Word Soul". She is currently 18 years old, and stands at 5' 0". Background Akurei was born in Iwagakure to an aristocratic shinobi family. She is the second born child, and the first daughter. She had two other siblings, an older brother by the name of Takeru Kotodama, and a younger sister by the name Kasumi Kotodama. As the daughter of wealthy family, she was taught to be kind, and tolerant, and the life of a shinobi seemed unlikely for her. However, she was also unaware of the negative things of the outside world, which lead to the downfall of her family and herself. One day when she was 9 years old, her sister fell ill to the common cold, and her mother asked her to get the medicine from the pharmacy. On her way to the pharmacy, she stumbled upon a strange male who called himself Rin. It was immediately clear that he had malicious intent, and Akurei was frozen with fear as he neared her. Despite the fact that he appeared human, he was anything but that. Before he possessed her, he made a small cut on her neck, and a part of her "light/human" chakra was taken from her and he took control of her body, but he left her aware of her surroundings. He returned to her home, and her mother and father became aware that she wasnt herself, and attempted to protect Kasumi. They couldn't bring themselves to attack Akurei, and Rin, still in Akurei's body, proceeded to cut off her mother's limbs, and he broke her father's spine, leaving him paralyzed. As her brother entered the room, Rin decapitated him and approached her sickly sister, crushed her throat and impaled her through the chest cavity, and set the bodies of Akurei's family on fire with one of her jutsu, and abused Akurei's unconcious body when he dispelled himself. When he left her body, he accidentally replaced the part of Akurei's chakra that was stolen with part of his "dark" chakra, which was the key factor that caused Akurei's personality and physical appearance to change drastically. Her eyes were originally both yellow, but her left eye became green, mimicking Rin's eye colour, and the area under her eyes gradually became darker. The cut on her neck became a strange black choker-like mark on her skin that also seemed to enlarge over time, as well as black arrow-like marks on her arms that still appeared through her clothing, despite her previous efforts to hide them. But now she doesn't care about trying to cover them. She was also under the care of a foster couple after her family's demise. After these events, she became rather loud, reckless, and displays a tough, hostile persona. As a Genin, she showed little respect for her teammates, but she began to change after being part of the team for a while. Her squad consisted of a boy named Sunao Sakine, Deidara, and the three were dubbed as Team SAD. Their sensei was a female jonin by the name Asami Shimoda. As they took on various missions together, they each grew in many ways. The three of Asami's students then took the Chuunin Exams, and it took them two times to become Chuunin together. As they went on a mission as Chuunin without their Jounin sensei Asami, a tragedy befell the trio. They were returning from a B-rank escort mission when they were ambushed by a Konoha Jounin kunoichi. The sample is long, far too long to put on an article, so it was moved here: https://archive.is/20131015163112/etherealitynessful.webs.com/WikiaStorySamples/SunaosDeath.html Reading it'll help make the next part more comprehensible. Two days later, she woke up in a hospital bed. She believed she dreamed it as she saw Deidara, good as new come into her room. She smiled uneasily as she asked where Sunao was. This made Deidara look at her quickly and then look down. As Akurei's fears came true, she shouted to take her to Sunao as she stood up, slightly wobbly. Asami came in and she and Deidara helped Akurei to his body, already preserved and ready for his funeral later that day. Akurei reached to touch his face and she sobbed as she said that he was really cold. Before either Deidara or Asami could see her tears, Akurei began walking to her home in silence to prepare for his funeral, the sky beginning to clear. During his funeral, the sun shone brightly, seeming to mock the village's loss. Akurei was extremely angry at this and she left the funeral service early, leaving Deidara and her sensei worried. A month later, she appears to have gotten over his death a bit, but she has become more distant and bitter. During that time, Deidara was also taken under the Tsuchikage for training, creating a bigger gap between the remaining members of Team SAD. A year later, Deidara (now 15/16) has become a missing-nin and joined Akatsuki, Akurei has been becoming more violent, and Asami seems to have been assigned to keeping her from leaving Iwa. Akurei still leaves Iwa, and has completely devoted herself to hunting down Rin and killing him, dhich means that Team SAD has fallen apart even more. Some time after this, she confronts Rin, but he defeats her, leaving and laughing his rump off as he has a smoke. Akurei is clearly pissed and seeks to join Akatsuki hoping she'll become stronger, and it seems to have helped. She "reunites" with Deidara, but both are indifferent to each other, and Akurei seems to get upset whenever he mentions Sunao, or anything from when they were in Team SAD. Deidara kills himself trying to kill Sasuke, and Asami has resigned as a ninja, from too much trauma after seeing what happened to her squad. Akurei is partnered with a woman named Kaori, whom strangely resembling a radioactive crow, and is a master of toxins and biological studies. They rarely get along, but when they work in tandem, they are quite destructive. Akurei gets tired of Akatsuki after Team Taka joins. She finds Rin once again, and they fight. During this fight, both inflict heavy injuries on each other. After Akurei blinds Rin in his left eye by gouging it out of the socket with her sword, the vision in her left eye deteriorates more, and her right eye loses focus for a second, but in her angry state she ignores is, hellbent on ridding him from existence. '''spoiler: she dies l0l Appearance One of her most striking features are her slitted eyes, being heterochromiac, as well as the thick black lines under them. Her body is extremely under-developed, and she is quite flat-chested, as well as being a bit short in height for her age. She has a tattoo on her back that resembled wings, various puncture wound scars above her left hip, and she pierced her ears. In her youth, she was often confused for being male, and she still occasionally is. She has slightly tanned skin and her hair is a darkened cyan colour. Her Iwa headband is either not visible, or she discarded it. Even after defecting from Akatsuki, she has not removed the black nail polish, or gotten rid of the pants and sandals, showing that she is irresponsible and a foul-mouthed procrastinator. The katana/blade she carries did not originally belong to her, but to her previous teammate from Iwa, and possible ''lover, Sunao Sakine. Personality Before Rin came along and messed with Akurei, she was a good-hearted, generous child, wanting to please her parents when given the opportunity. She was also quite naive in the ways of the world, which is why what happened with Rin occured. Traces of Rin's "darkness" were left in Akurei, and this contributed to her becoming, selfish, irritable, impatient and lazy at times. As a genin, the interaction with her teammates helped her become a bit more responsible, and actually displayed some kindness. As a chunin, and after Sunao's death and Deidara's defection, she became worse than she was before she met them. Bitter, impatient, and possibly deadly, she was kept under constant surveillance by her sensei. Currently, she extremely reckless, arrogant, loudmouthed and cusses a lot. She has recieved death threats from Kaori while in Akatsuki, but Akurei would ignore them, and sometimes even daring her to go through with them. Battle Details Akurei's chakra natures are Water and Wind (Ice), and Fire. One of her disadvantages is she can only use her right hand to use these jutsu, as her left hand seems to be unable to produce a sufficient amount of chakra thus rendering it of little use, as well as her left eye (green) being slightly less focused that her right eye, so her vision in that eye is a bit fuzzy, and she gets dizzy often because of this. Her chakra nature is weak against Lava, Earth, and Wood natures. Weapon *Sunao's Katana - She was given this by Sunao seconds before he passed, and will use it to cut limbs from her foes. She blinded Rin in his left eye by stabbing it through the eyeball. Usually she'll use chakra to increase it's range, but only for a short while. She also infuses her Blue Fire Release with it. Used as her primary means of offense. Jutsu *Ice Clone/Substitution Technique - Works similar to Deidara and Sai's Clay/Ink Clones. *Clone Technique - Self explanatory *Flash Fire Technique - Temporarily blinds enemy with a small burst of bright fire, similar to a flashbang, and she may be blinded as well if she's not cautious. *Ice Shard Technique - Shoots a shard of ice formed with chakra from her right hand and she throws it as if it were a kunai or a weapon. This is one of her most used techniques. *Flame/Ice Barrier Technique - Akurei can create a circular barrier of either Fire or Ice that can shield her or others. Currently, she can shield a group of 3 people, and as a genin, she could only shield herself with it. This technique takes up quite a large amount of chakra, so she doesnt use it unless she feels the need to. *Summoning Technique: Lan Huo - Lan Huo takes the appearance of a Siberian Tiger, and Akurei summons him through a blood contract. He has the same Chakra nature as Akurei, but he cannot use fire or ice seperately. His main technique is Flames of Hell, where he gathers a large amount of Blue Fire chakra, and blasts the enlarged ball of cold fire at his enemy. Since this is a very straightforward attack, if the enemy is agile enough, s/he has a chance of jumping out of the way and not getting hit. The ball also shrinks quickly as it travels further away from Lan Huo, making it weaker, and less destructive. *Blue Fire Release: Sacred Fire - This technique involves Akurei's Blue Fire Release, and she builds up chakra into her palm, and slams it into the ground, sending the fire into the ground, allowing her to use them as either landmines, or as a direct attack. *#Basic form of Sacred Fire. This version doesn't use up much chakra, but it's a bit weak. Usually she uses this as a distraction, or to startle her foe. *#A stronger version of Sacred Fire, this one is more versalite than Sacred Fire 1. She can use this one as mines, or make cracks in the ground that let the flames shoot upward to the sky. Bleh image example later. *#Sacred Fire 3 is much stronger than 2, but it poses a risk for Akurei, as she may be caught in it's line of fire, and it requires more chakra than the latter. In this version she still sends the fire into the ground, but as it shoots upward, the chakra takes the form of a dragon from Chinese Mythology, and it then shoots itself at the earth, creating a water-like ripple throughout a 2 km (1 mile) radius, permanently freezing, thus killing, its target only, but also harming Akurei, causing burns, temporary blindness, memoury loss, and damage to either her nervous, muscular, skeletal, respitory or cardiovascular systems. *#Sacred Fire 4 is a sacrificial version of 3, but much more powerful, and Akurei ''will die. In this version, Akurei "becomes" the dragon and she uses every bit of her chakra and willpower to charge back to the earth, and the diameter of her attack is increased to 7 km (6.5 miles), but this attack destroys the area within her radius as well. When and if she uses this technique, she loses control of her body and most of her mind, forcing her to use her willpower to regain some control so she can use it successfully. Because of this, she does a lot of mental training so she's prepared for when she has to use this. Kekkei Genkai *Blue Fire Release/Chakra - The user's chakra nature consists of both Ice (Wind and Water) Release and Fire Release. This allows Akurei to create flames with the temperature of ice, and also allows her to shoot a blast of blue fire from her right hand, and a small, short burst from her left if she tries hard enough. Before she was a ninja and after Rin's attack, she was only able to shoot a small burst of fire from her right hand, and nothing from her left. She trained her left hand a little in the past (15 years old), but she gave up after the difficulty of it. *Blue Eyes Technique - Akurei discovered this ability after one of her squad member's demise. Back then, she could freeze her foe or freeze them in place by focusing her gaze on them for some time, but there was a possibility that they could be unfrozen by some other person. At her current age, she still needs to focus her vision on her foe, but she can permanently freeze said person if she wanted to, but doing so depletes her chakra greatly, so she usually just uses this ability to freeze foes that are quite fast in place. *Oxygen + Hydrogen Adjustion - This allows Akurei to change the amount of moisture in the air and use it to create blue flames by making hand seals. Statistics Gallery/Art Sad interacting.png|Team SAD on a mission without Asami - censored. Akurei Reference.png|Akurei Kotodama - Missing Nin Reference Sunao, Akurei, Deidara - SAD.PNG|Base used in this image. SunaoAkureiDeidara - SAD Akureiii.png|Akatsuki!Akurei, she still wears clothing from ref Akurei - Like a Fire Flower.png|Depiction of Text Sample on Akurei Kotodama Trivia *Akurei's hobbies are eating, and practicing with Sunao's katana. *Akurei's favourite foods are dou sha bao, and tofu, while her least favourite are sake and any sort of alcohol. *Akurei has very low alcohol tolerance. *Akurei wished to fight Rin. *According to Asami Shimoda, Akurei and Deidara were rivals as genin. *Akurei is right-handed, which may contribute to her left hand being unable to have an adequate chakra flow. *Akurei is extremely vulnerable to genjutsu, and often times, she forgets how to dispel illusions. *Even though she wears a Jashinist necklace, she isn't part of the cult. She found it on a corpse, and liked that it was shiny, so she kept it. *Akurei likes shiny objects. *trippi might just kill her off sometime later. *Akurei is actually based on one of trippi's character's on her deviantart. This said character goes by the name of Rialeus, making Akurei her Naruto universe counterpart, while Rialeus is just...there. Category:DRAFT